Gracias
by Shenling
Summary: Es solo un RenxTamao es un fics corto asi que espero y les guste , por cierto un agardecimiento a mi hermano ya que el lo subio por el motivo que no puedo levantarme de cama ........Disfrutenlo....


Este fics corto lo hice con mucho cariño y poca creatividad espero te guste, aunque la verdad deseo hacerle segunda parte, pero en fin eso será dependiendo de TU opinión ok ……les dejo con el fics….

**GRACIAS**

La pensión se encontraba sola en esos momentos, bueno con excepción de dos personas que estaban allí, pero no juntas, cada una en un lugar diferente….

La chica de cabellos rosas estaba felizmente en la cocina haciendo sus deberes, sonreía ante cada cosa que pasaba por su mente, recuerdos de niña, alegrías de su ahora juventud, comenzó sin razón alguna a tararear una canción, una que desde pequeña conocía, una dulce tonada que su boca soltaba como el mas bello canto de un ángel, no sabía por que pero desde hace tiempo atrás había dejado de fijarse en el joven Asakura y ya para ella era solo un amigo mas, en el cual podía confiar, siguió con su tierna tonada, una canción de cuna talvez, eso solo ella lo sabía, comenzó entonces a preparar la cena, se sonrojo al pensar en la otra persona, era ya desde hace un tiempo atrás lo que mas le importaba, sus ojos, su rostro, su mirada, inclusive una que otra sonrisa que a veces era regalada….

_Es el dulce soñar de los días de abril_

_Donde te miro, eres sueño de mar que_

_Me hace sentir dulce paz._

Miro el cielo azul, unos pájaros pasaron por el cantando, sonrió, quien fuese como los pájaros para ir a los lugares que no conoce, pero por un lado la idea no le agradaba, si fuese un pájaro entonces no lo vería solo por tiempos definidos en los cuales no podría estar mucho tiempo con él, suspiro, su resignación tenia que tomarla enserio, por que se engañaba, por que se hacía ilusiones falsas, ¿Porqué?...

_Si me miras sabrás que te amo_

_Si me miras sabrás que te adoro_

_Si me miras veras mi corazón_

_Que grita tu nombre sin cesar._

Suspiro, ya se le había hecho costumbre ese tipo de cosas, desde que supo de su amor por él, suspiraba, soñaba despierta inclusive, hasta lloraba, pero que tonterías, mira que el destino si hace que demos muchas vueltas…………

_Junto mis manos y te entrego el corazón_

_Me pregunto ¿acaso lo notas?_

_Yo se que si, por que se que tu también_

_Me amas a mí._

Escucho pasos acercándose a la cocina, su corazón comenzó a latir desesperadamente, cuando sintió la presencia de él, su esencia en si embriagaba el lugar, se hizo la desentendida y trato de terminar de hacer lo que hacia(perdón por la redundancia), olvido por completo la canción que estaba tarareando, sus nervios la estaban traicionando, pero aun así no se atrevió a mirar, la persona que se encontraba junto con ella en la cocina tampoco había dicho palabra alguna, mas bien solo se limito abrir el refrigerador y saco algo de este, lo cerro con sumo cuidado, y se sentó en una de las silas del pequeño comedor de la cocina, tomando lo que había sacado del refri, la puso mas nerviosa, sentía la mirada profunda de esos hermosos ojos color ámbar, lo cual tontamente hicieron que por sus nervios el cuchillo donde picaba se resbalara cortando un poco su mano, no grito solo miro la sangre que escurría por su pequeña mano de mujer, lo único que pensó en ese momento fue "_Porque a veces soy tan torpe"_; y aunque solo fue un susurro, el joven shaman alcanzó a escucharlo muy bien ….

No eres torpe, solo se te salio de control eso fue todo – de un momento a otro él estaba frente a ella, agarrandole la mano para detener el sangrado – ven debemos limpiar tu herida sino se infectara y es mejor no correr riesgos – la chica solo se limito a mover su cabeza en forma de afirmación y siguió al joven shaman hasta la llave del lavadero para así poder tumbar la sangre que estaba en su mano, le lavo con sumo cuidado pero sin soltarla, después de ello se dirigieron a donde se encontraba el dichoso botiquín para así poder curar ya mejor la herida…

Gracias – dijo ella con un notorio sonrojo en su rostro

De nada solo ten mas cuidado, amenos que desees cortarte todo la mano – respondió él

No se preocupe no volverá a pasar se lo prometo joven Ren – su timidez era encantadora ante los ojos de él y la forma tan cordial con la que lo trataba hacía que se sintiera bien en su compañía – ahora con su permiso debo de terminar la cena sino la señorita Ana se enojara mucho cuando vuelva – camino de nuevo a la cocina si se quedaba un momento mas su cara terminaría peor que un tomate…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ella le fascinaba en todos los sentidos, pero el amor que ella le profesaba a Yho hacia que se detuviese, como deseaba a veces a un que fuese un momento ser el pelicastaño, para que ella lo viese con cariño no con respeto y hasta a veces miedo, suspiro, desde cuando se dejo hechizar por esa musa de cabellos rosados, no lo sabía, solo tenía entendido que de un momento a otro ella se había apoderado de su corazón, y de su mente. En la cocina, hace unos minutos solo podía observarla, no pensaba en otra cosa que no fuese en ella, de pronto recordó lo que yho le dijo unos momentos atrás antes de salir junto con Ana ….

Flash Back….

Inténtalo, creo que no pierdes nada con decirle, además ella es una linda persona creeme que no sería tan cruel como para decirte una palabra hiriente - dijo serio el chico pelicastaño

Es que tu no entiendes, no sabes lo que es ser yo, soy una persona que no se merece el cariño de nadie inclusive aun no se como me enamore de ella, además ella a mi no me ama, quiere a otra persona, es por otro por el que suspira, es por ti por lo que yo no soy nada – dijo con desgano el ojos de ámbar

No digas tonterías Ren; tú no sabes lo que ella en realidad quiere, no es por mi que debes decirle, es por ti por lo que debes conquistarla, creeme estoy seguro que ella te responderá igual que tú – su seriedad era nueva en ese rostro – ahora que salgamos de la casa te quedaras a solas con ella, por que no intentas llamar su atención creeme que puedes tener esperanzas, no lo dudes solo inténtalo – sonrió de una manera tan tranquila que hizo que Ren solo se sonrojase

Esta bien; pero estoy casi seguro de que no servirá de nada – sonrió con algo de nostalgia - "Pero como me gustaría que funcionara"

End Flash Back….

Sonrió ante los recuerdos que invadían su mente, suspiro de nuevo, valla que eso ya lo hacia a menudo, cuando escucho que tocaban la puerta de su cuarto, tan sumido estaba en sus pensamientos que no se había dado que estaba dentro de ella, volvió a escuchar los toques y despertó de sus pensamientos….

Ahora voy – dijo secamente abrió la puerta con mucha pereza, su sorpresa fue encontrara la joven de cabellos rosas frente a él, sin darse cuenta se sonrojo, pero una seriedad volvió de inmediato a su rostro – deseas algo – secamente

Jo..Joven Ren la cena esta lista, gusta bajar a cenar o esperara al joven Yho y a la señorita Ana – dijo con timidez y un pequeño sonrojo

Rápidamente la mente del joven shaman proceso la información, si decía que "no"tendría que esperar a los demás pero si decía que "si" cenaría solo con ella, a solas en la casa, podría ser que?..Pero sus pensamientos se interrumpieron al, ver la mirada con duda que le brindaba la joven…

Bajo en unos segundos cenare con tigo – se salio sin querer, creo que eso no estaba en sus planes

La joven chica solo se limito a sonreír, sus ojos tenían un extraño brillo y el claro sonrojo no era para mas, sonrió dulcemente como solía hacerlo y con una pequeña reverencia hacía Ren se retiro del lugar; mientras tanto el joven chino volvía a cerrar la puerta de la habitación recargándose en ella, sentía como su corazón latía fuertemente, de inmediato recomenzó a tranquilizarse debía mostrarse como siempre ante ella aunque eso le costaría un poco…Después de haber estado unos segundos meditando las cosas decidió bajar, en la pequeña mesa encontró a la pelirrosa, la cual se notaba sumergida en sus pensamientos hacía el joven shaman, pero al percatarse de la presencia de este volteó su cara para enfocar a los hermosos ojos ámbar de su ahora compañía, se sonrojo, Dios lo había hecho tantas veces en ese solo día que sus mejillas estaban apunto de reventar o amenos eso le parecía a ella…

Desea que le sirva joven Ren – dijo con mucha amabilidad la chica y una pequeña sonrisa, él solo se limito a sentarse en la mesa y respondió con un simple "si"

La cena transcurrió de lo mas normal, solo se dedicaban a sus propios pensamientos, hasta que la chica terminó y se dispuso a levantar los platos, estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que ya ni siquiera se acordaba de su mano lastimada, hasta que sintió de nuevo una punzada, al tratar de levantar uno de los vasos lo apretó demasiado y sin querer dejo salir un pequeño quejido de dolor, el chino al percatarse la miro con preocupación y al igual que ella dirigió su vista a la mano que en ese momento comenzó a sangrar, ella solo se limito a suspirar, por extraño que pareciera en ese momento la mano no le importaba, dio una vuelta llevándose los trastes que ya tenia en la mano, dejando al chico preocupado por la actitud….

"Que paso, no lo entiendo" – y se levanto detrás de la pelirrosa, la vio en la cocina cerca del lavabo con la llave de agua abierta mientras la venda que hace unos momentos tenía estaba en la pequeña tabla, ella estaba tan entretenida lavándose su mano que no se percato de la presencia del shaman, se acerco y por extraño que suene la abrazo apresuradamente haciendo que su cabeza se ocultara en el hombro de ella y de paso tensando el cuerpo de la chica , que al sentir el contacto olvido ahora si por completo su mano

"Dios mío, me...me...Esta abrazando, aun que no niego que se siente calido, hay Tamao que cosas piensas"– se decía una y otra vez la chica en su cabeza

"Pero que rayos estoy haciendo, aunque la verdad esto me agrada y ella no me rechaza, esto esta mal, pero en realidad no quiero dejar de abrazarla, aunque debo de hacerlo podría ser que esto la incomode, además viniendo de mi es raro" – se dijo a si mismo mientras se soltaba del agarre

La chica sintió como esos brazos se soltaban de ella, pero pensó que eso era lo mejor, para que hacerse falsas ilusiones, sabía que eso no había sido tal vez lo correcto, aun así no se atrevió a mirar al joven chino a los ojos, eso le causaría tanta pena para con el chico, y sus ojos se revelarían, suspiro delicadamente sin que él lo notara pero aun así decidió quedarse en el lugar en el que estaba, no dijo palabra alguna, lo cual fue mal interpretado por el chico, que al soltarse bajo la mirada ocultando sus ojos bajo las sombras de sus cabellos, retirándose del lugar, dejando a la chica algo desconcertada y a la vez un poco mas aliviada, después de eso él decidió quedarse en su habitación, estaba algo aturdido por lo que había hecho y no deseaba ver a la chica, eso no era bueno para él; ella mientras tanto se quedo en la cocina, después de haber escuchado como se iba el chico sintió su corazón latir desesperadamente y sus mejillas arder con intensidad, cerro despacio la llave de agua mientras miraba su mano lastimada y sin pensarlo se fue dejando caer al suelo hasta quedar sentada en el, mientras su mano lastimada la acomodaba en su regazo y la otra la llevaba a su pecho, bajo su mirada mientras discretamente sonreía y una pequeña gota rodaba por su mejilla y entonces recordó un fragmento de la canción que muy amenamente entonaba en la mañana…….

_Es el dulce soñar de los días de abril_

_Donde te miro, eres sueño de mar que_

_Me hace sentir dulce paz._

Si así es, solo eres un sueño que jamás podré realizar – susurro mientras comenzaba a llorar delicadamente

Valla Yho si que logre llamar su atención y creeme que fue mucha – decía el chico al aire mientras se comenzaba a quitar la camisa para darse un baño, debía refrescar su mente y olvidar aunque le doliera lo que había ocurrido abajo en la cocina…

Después de bañarse no volvió a salir de su habitación, no deseaba ver a la chica y que esta lo mirase extraño o con reproche, decidió entonces dormir, no sabía que hora era y no deseaba preguntar, se acomodo mejor en el futón, entonces sus pensamientos comenzaron a traicionarlo, se preguntaba que estaba haciendo la joven japonesa en esos momentos, si lo odiaba, que le diría al siguiente día, como lo trataría, en especial como lo vería él, así paso toda la noche hasta que se quedo profundamente dormido, soñando con esos ojos color rosa que habían hechizado su corazón……

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ya se sentía mejor, había lavado los trastes que no eran muchos, y se sentó en la pequeña sala a esperar a los demás habitantes de la pensión que aun no regresaban, suspiro con resignación, pensó que lo mejor era irse a dormir, y así lo hizo, comenzó a caminara hasta las escaleras cuando escucho que la puerta principal se estaba abriendo, se giro un poco y se encontró con la mirada fría y seria de la sacerdotisa, solo se limito a sonreírle y hacer una reverencia para retirarse del lugar, en ese momento no deseaba ver a nadie, solo quería dormir y olvidar lo antes ocurrido pero antes de que se fuera la rubia la detuvo………

Tamao, aun no te vallas necesito hablar con tigo en este preciso momento - dijo de manera dura la chica retirándose del lugar dirigiéndose a la sala, dejando ver a su prometido que estaba detrás de ella ahí parado con el rostro serio y con algo de duda en sus ojos..

Como diga señorita – dijo siguiendo a la chica mientras hacia una reverencia al chico – con su permiso joven Yho

Tamao y Ren donde esta? – pregunto el castaño antes de que ella se retirara

El joven Ren esta en su habitación, joven Yho – dijo con nostalgia y retirándose por completo del lugar

Gracias, "creo que esto le será de suma importancia" – pensó para si el chico y comenzó a subir las escaleras hacia la habitación del chino

Tamao necesito hablar de un asunto muy importante con tigo- dijo la rubia mientras se sentaba – el problema es el siguiente, la familia Asakura a decidido que debes regresar a tus entrenamientos, tienes dos opciones regresar a la casa Asakura a entrenar para volverte un shaman y jamás, escucha bien, jamás volver aquí, por que como sabes esas son las reglas una vez que comiences el entrenamiento no podrás salir de ahí hasta que termines, y hay una gran probabilidad de que los Asakuras no te dejen venir de nuevo, por que como sabes para ellos eres una pieza valiosa, pero bueno eso no es lo que importa ahora, en fin tu segunda opción es que te quedes con nosotros, solo si tienes una razón importante para hacerlo, así te libraras de todo y no harás el entrenamiento hasta que te manden a llamar personalmente – dijo mirando a la chica a los ojos, los cuales ya estaban llenos de lagrimas, pero aun así prosiguió – y bien que me dices, cual de las dos opciones tomaras, no es necesario que me digas en este momento, pero solo tienes – miro al reloj que marcaba las nueve treinta de la noche – solo tienes tres horas y medias – repitió de nuevo- piénsalo bien no desearas perder nada importante – dijo retirándose del lugar dejando a la pelirrosa sola llorando en silencio….

Y ¿Ahora que haré? – dijo mirando al reloj y sin pensarlo se levanto de su lugar par irse a su habitación para así decidir si se iba o se quedaba

El joven japonés había levantado al chino para contarle lo ocurrido, pensó que eso era lo mejor y así abría una probabilidad de que Ren pudiera influir en la decisión de la chica……..

Ren, que me dices harás algo o dejaras que la felicidad se valla de tus manos – le decía una y otra vez

Deja y de decir necedades Yho, ya vasta de este estupido juego que no nos lleva a nada, yo no puedo hacer nada, en todo caso debes de ser tu el que le diga, que no te has dado cuenta que es de ti del que esta enamorada – dijo con algo de enojo el chino, estaba arto, de que serviría si ella no le quería

Abecés se me es extraño que seas tan tonto Ren, pero te diré algo, si en realidad la quieres no dejes que se valla, y por si no te habías dado cuenta ella hace ya mucho tiempo que dejo de pensar en mi – le dijo el Asakura mientras se retiraba del lugar – y otra cosa no lo pienses mucho quedan pocos minutos- dijo saliendo por completo de la habitación dejando a el chino sorprendido

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Estaba en su habitación tratando de tomar una decisión cuando escucho que la puerta de su habitación se abría, giro un poco para encontrarse con la mirada calida que le brindaba el joven Asakura, ella le respondió con una silenciosa sonrisa………

Joven Yho, desea algo, ya se desea que le sirva de cenar cierto – le dijo de manera divertida

No Tami, esta vez le haré caso a Ana, NO CENAR DE NOCHE – contesto de manera divertida – Dime estas pensando en la opción, mira que es difícil, mas en tu caso – le dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama aun lado de la chica

Lo se, pero creo que la que he tomado es la mejor – le dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos- mi decisión es la primera, no me lo tome a mal, no es que no desee estar con ustedes, pero considero que será mejor que estén solos para así poder platicar mas a gusto – le dijo bajando su mirada

Pero Tami, seamos sinceros eso no es lo que deseas, prénsalo bien no desearas perder esta libertar y otras cosas – le dijo levantándose del lugar para así retirarse dejando a la chica algo extrañada

Cuando el chico salio por completo de la habitación, la joven pelirrosa se levanto para así acomodar sus cosas, ya se había decidido y pensaba que nada la haría cambiar de parecer, se dio la vuelta mirando por la ventana las estrellas que ya habían comenzado a salir, levanto su mano lastimada, recordó como el chico de ojos ámbar la había ayudado y después lo que paso en la cocina, se sonrojo y sonrió con algo de melancolía, como desearía que sus sueños, solo por una vez se hicieran realidad, suspiro, y se concentro de nuevo en las estrellas, que hermosas eran, como desearía vivir en una de ellas y olvidar todo, estaba sumida en sus pensamientos cuando levemente escucho como se abría la puerta de su habitación, no le dio importancia, podría ser de nuevo el joven Yho o la señorita Ana, o los dos, escucho que la puerta se cerro levemente y fue entonces cuando lo escucho hablar…….

Te iras – dijo el chino recargado en la puerta

Ella se queso sin palabra alguna, estaba sorprendida y ala vez nerviosa, no deseaba ver al chico, aunque ¿Qué hacia él en su habitación?

Te pregunte si te iras – le refuto de nuevo- contesta no me gusta que me dejen esperando – le dijo de la forma mas calmada

Jo...Joven Ren, yo..yo…yo si me iré, es que no tengo una razón para quedarme – le contesto girándose mientras mantenía la cabeza baja

Y piensas dejarme aquí solo? – le dijo él sin controlar sus preguntas

Perdón?- dijo en un susurro levantando sus rostro – que quiere decir con que lo dejare solo? – ya no aguantaba la curiosidad

Que me dejaras, aquí sin ti – le decía mientras se acercaba a ella- que no te has dado cuenta – dijo ya cerca de la presencia de la chica – que no deseo perderte - y de improvisto la abrazo

Jo…joven Ren – susurro ella correspondiéndole – por que dice esas cosas – prosiguió ella

Por que, por que no podría estar sin ti, por que no podría dejar de pensar que estas lejos, por que yo - se separo un poco mientras veía el sonrojado rostro de la chica –yo te amo tamao – dijo y la beso

La chica estaba sorprendida por las palabras, pero cuando sintió los labios del él posándose sobre los suyos de una manera calida y lenta, no lo dudo y correspondió el beso, ahora no importaba nada solo ellos dos, el beso se fue rompiendo levemente, el chico la miro con una ternura indescriptible, con su rostro sonrojado, ella lo miro y se sonrojo mas, se limito a ocultar su angelical rostro en el pecho de él, a lo cual el joven chico atino con abrazarla mas fuerte……

Yo – dijo en un susurro audible para el chico – yo también te amo – le confeso haciendo que esta vez el chino se tensara – y no deseo dejarte solo – le contesto mirándolo ya de frente haciendo que el chico se sorprendiera y entendiera cada una de las palabras omitidas por ella

Gracias – contesto él – de verdad gracias – y se acerco de nuevo fundiéndose en un beso con ella

En la puerta de la habitación estaban dos personajes escondidamente espiando lo que pasaba…….

Creo que fue algo bonito – dijo fríamente la chica – llamare para informarles que ella no se ira – dijo mirando a su prometido

No es lindo Anita, que ellos dos estén juntos – dijo llorando

Ya lo creo, ahora vete a dormir que mañana será un duro día de entrenamiento – contesto ella cambiando la expresión de un llanto ligero a unas cascadas terribles

Como tu digas anita – dijo retirándose junto a su prometida del lugar

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Unos leves rayos de sol daban en su cara, recordó lo que había pasado en la noche y se sonrojo de sobre manera, ese sueño si había sido extraño, sintió una mano en su pecho, y miro a la persona que lo abrazaba, al parecer no había sido un sueño, recordó lo que había pasado mientras se incorporaba para sentarse en la cama con le mas mínimo movimiento para no despertar a la persona que lo acompañaba, sonrió esa había sido la noche mas hermosa de su vida (no piensen mal no hubo nada de nada, osease no hay Lemon pervertidos, por cierto el comentario es para mi cuñada y mi hermano que están aquí de chismosos ), y comenzó a recordar….

Flash Back…

Después del beso la chica de cabellos rosas abrazo fuerte al joven chino, este correspondió el abrazo de igual forma, después de estar un rato así la chica se fue durmiendo poco a poco, hasta dejarse llevar por los dulces brazos de Morfeo para dirigirse aquel mundo donde los sueños son eternos, el joven shaman se percato de ello y entonces decidió acomodar a la chica en su cama, la miro un tiempo hasta que no pudo mas y sus ojos se fueron cerrando poco apoco, decidió, por extraño que parezca dormirse junto a la chica de cabellos rosas, acomodándose aun lado de la cama para así no romper el sueño que ahora los ataba , y así fue como ocurrió todo, en la noche allí en fumbari hacia algo de frió y por inercia el joven de ojos dorados abrazo a la chica de ojos de fresa (si lo se me robe la frase pero suena tan linda) durmiendo así todo el reto de la noche………

End flash back…

Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no noto que la chica se estaba comenzando a levantar, ella lo observo con delicadeza y un fiero sonrojo se apodero de su rostro, al igual que él se incorporo en la cama sacando al joven chino de su ensoñación, los ojos dorados y rosas se encontraron sonriéndose discretamente, estaban a punto de decirse algunas palabras cuando la voz de Yho interrumpió, estaba afuera, hablando con Ana en el pasillo, ambas miradas se sorprendieron y fue la chica de cabellos rosas la que hablo…

Creo que tendré que ir a preparar el desayuno..- le sonrió al chino

Esta bien – contesto el de la manera mas tranquila – pero antes tenemos que hacer algo – le dijo mirando a la puerta

No creo que ellos o si – le dijo ella sonrojándose

Mas les vale que no, por la verdad no tengo tiempo para sus malos pensamientos – le dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama – vamos? – Cuestiono ofreciéndole la mano a la chica, y justo cuando estaban a punto de salir se detuvo – Tamao, yo quería hacerte una pregunta que he guardado hace ya mucho tiempo – dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos

Dime, estaré muy gustosa en contestarla – dijo ella con simplicidad mientras le sonreía

Yo quería saber , si tu deseas esto en realidad, tu sabes, mi forma de ser no es la mas "linda" que digamos, soy una persona que no sabe como expresarse, soy…- pero fue interrumpido por el dedo de la chica que se poso en sus labios

Ren yo te quiero como eres, a mi no me importa nada del pasado, a mi solo me importa hoy, y hoy Ren , hoy te quiero – contesto ella mirándolo a los ojos – y por todo eso estoy dispuesta a enfrentarlo todo – sonrió mientras abría la puerta para así comenzar el día

"Gracias, ahora se lo que hice bien en enamorarme de ti" – pensó para si acompañar a la chica y enfrentar el mundo……..

Fin

Esta bien necesito tu opinión así que mas vale que me la des si?...besos y hasta la próxima……….


End file.
